


snapshots

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/F, deviates from canon flo/george in tcs oops, flo and holly are perfect for eachother, flo is flirty, i am projecting on these characters sorry, lets pretend these gals are gay, my tiny children, this is the hill i will die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: just a bunch of little moments from Flo and Holly's budding relationship*may add more later if enough people like*





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic for this pairing, tell me what y'all think! sorry its a lil disjointed but thats because its very late here and instead of sleeping im writing
> 
>  
> 
> oops

Flo was blushing hard (only, you’d be hard-pressed to tell under all of the grime on her cheeks). Here was a beautiful girl, shaking her hand, introducing herself, and all Flo could do was stare. She was aware of Carlyle’s glare at her back, and Lockwood’s droning instructions, and all she could focus on were this girl’s beautiful eyes. 

_Well, I’m fucked,_ she thought _. Damn, my weakness for pretty girls._

“We are splitting into pairs, Flo, you're with George, Lucy, you’re with Holly-”

_Damn it, Carlyle!_ Flo shook her head. _No, I have to stay focused. Maybe this is for the best._ She missed the rest of Lockwood’s instructions, opting instead to discreetly stare at Holly. 

**********

“Get in the circle!” The winds caused by the poltergeist were drowning out Flo’s words. She pulled the injured Bobby Vernon into the circle, but her eyes were unconsciously searching for Holly. Not in vain, because Holly was the next one up, grabbing Flo’s hands and stepping into the protective circle.

“Thank you,” she whispered, perfect lips brushing Flo’s ear and hands grasping Flo’s for a second longer than necessary. Thank God her resulting blush could misconstrued as exertion. 

**********

“Ha! Got one!” Flo cried triumphantly, pulling a Source from the river. “This ought to fetch a good price.” Satisfied with her catch, she trudged out of the shallows. Waiting on the bank, to her surprise, was none other than Holly Munro. “What’s up?” she asked, dropping her bag of Sources. “Did Locky send you?”

“No,” Holly looked a little nervous. “I was just coming to see if, you know, um-”

“Just spit it out, hon, don't be nervous, nothing you can say is weirder than what Cubbins has asked.”

Holly laughed nervously. “Doyouwannagooutwithmesometime?” she said in one breath.

“Hmm,” Flo smiled, a rare real smile. “That would be lovely. I’ll swing by tomorrow at 2. I know a place that serves _killer_ fish and chips.”

Holly smiled speechlessly as the blond trudged away, leaving the faint scent of lavender behind her.

**********

“Flo! Wait!” Holly cried, running after the retreating figure. “You forgot your bag!” Flo had been staying at Holly’s recently, and she often left things behind, and today was no different. 

“Thanks Hol,” Flo said, grabbing the bag from Holly’s outstretched hand, their fingers brushing. “I think I forgot something else, too.” Flo had a mischievous smirk on her face. 

Holly giggled nervously. “And what would that be?” 

Flo leaned in close, her (clean) forehead resting against Holly’s. “My goodbye kiss.” It was a short, chaste kiss, and Flo was off, running to the river. Leaving Holly speechless seemed to be her new favorite thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i love your comments and kudos!!
> 
>  
> 
> have a wonderful day :)


End file.
